Keju Di Antara Kita
by Kuroshi Len
Summary: Kumpulan ficlet/vignette berisi gombalan Hatake Kakashi. Dibuat karena tidak tahan 'mendengar' ocehan Amaya aneue (Gin and Amaya) yang terus-terusan maksa bikin fanfiksi KakaSaku. LOL. Fluff dan penuh keju. Main pair: KakaSaku. [Warning!] Tidak menutup kemungkinan pair lain jika ada yang request.
1. Chapter 1 : MENU

_I dedicate this fanfiction for_ Amaya _aneue_ (Gin and Amaya) _who persistently forcing me to write a_ KakaSaku _fanfic_.

Yang punya karakter-karakter disini ialah MK _ojiisan_. Yang punya cerita dan semua gombalan di sini udah pasti Len /sisir poni ke atas/

 **Warning:** AU, kemungkinan OOC ada, bukan Canon, _typo_ , _plotless_

.

.

== MENU ==

.

Malam akhir pekan yang tidak berubah dari pasangan Hatake Kakashi dan Haruno Sakura. Dua sejoli beda umur dan beda _gender_ itu memilih untuk menghabiskan malam akhir pekan ini dengan makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran Italia. Kegiatan yang cukup langka mengingat kesibukan mereka dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Pesan apapun yang kau sukai. Aku yang bayar." Kakashi, sebagai pria yang baik hati, menawarkan diri untuk mentraktir kekasihnya itu.

Sebenarnya Kakashi juga tidak perlu khawatir kantongnya akan jebol. Toh, dia ini pengusaha muda yang rasanya tidak mungkin paceklik uang. Ditambah, Sakura―layaknya gadis pada umumnya―selalu memperhatikan asupan makanan yang masuk ke tubuhnya.

Sakura, hanya membalas ucapan kekasih surai peraknya dengan senyuman dan meraih buku menu yang disodorkan oleh Kakashi. Setelahnya ia memberitahu pesanannya pada pelayan berseragam yang siap di samping mejanya bersama nota dan bolpoin.

"Dan apa yang akan anda pesan, Tuan?" pelayan itu bertanya dengan sopan dan elegan pada Kakashi.

"Sama seperti Nona ini saja," jawab Kakashi.

Pelayan itu membungkukkkan badan sebelum pergi membawa pesanan Kakashi dan Sakura. Meninggalkan dua sejoli itu dalam keheningan yang entah kenapa terasa cukup _awkward_ sekarang ini.

"Pekerjaanmu lancar?" Kakashi membuka pembicaraan dengan hati-hati.

Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan gelas berleher panjang di tangannya yang terisi _wine_. "Begitulah. Agak kewalahan, tapi masih bias kuatasi. Kau sendiri?"

"Sibuk seperti biasa, dan aku tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda penambahan waktu luang di jadwalku," jawab Kakashi malas. Sungguh, dia bukan tipe yang cocok untuk menjabat sebagai seorang eksekutif muda dengan kepribadiannya itu. Tapi keadaan yang memaksanya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga sama."

"Hm. Maaf, jadi tidak punya banyak waktu luang untukmu."

"Yah, kurasa itu bukan masalah. Bukankah ketika kita terlalu larut dalam kesibukan masing-masing, maka saat ada waktu berdua rasanya jadi lebih istimewa?"

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir tipis Kakashi. Dirinya bersyukur Sakura mempunyai pemikiran dan sifat dewasa seperti itu. Bukan sifat kekanakan yang akan terus menghujaninya dengan rengekan karena tidak bisa rutin berkencan. Wanita seperti itu… sungguh melelahkan dan merepotkan.

Jeda yang hening mulai merambati mereka berdua. Mungkin mereka berdua terlalu lelah dengan jadwal hari ini, tapi memaksakan diri untuk bersua. Beginilah akibatnya. Fokus mereka mulai terpecah-belah.

"Saku?" panggil Kakashi dengan suara _baritone_ miliknya.

"Hm?" alis pink Sakura naik. Manik gioknya menatap manik kelabu yang menatapnya sayu.

"Kau tahu apa yang ada di dalam menu?"

"Huh? Apa?"

"Kau tahu apa yang ada di dalam menu?" ulang Kakashi.

Kening lebar Sakura mengerut karena bingung dengan pertanyaan Kakashi barusan. "Sudah, jawab saja." Kakashi mengerti kebingungan yang melanda kekasihnya itu. Pemuda bersurai perak itu hanya tertawa kecil dan mengibaskan tangannya.

Walau masih bingung, Sakura menurut saja dengan ucapan Kakashi. "Yang ada di dalam menu ya? Tentu saja daftar makanan dan minuman."

"Salah. Bukan itu." Kakashi berusaha menahan tawa kecilnya.

"Hah? Lalu apa lagi memangnya?"

"Ayo tebak lagi."

"Baiklah." Sakura nampak berpikir. "Aku tahu!" katanya antusias dan mendapat respon yang sama dari Kakashi, "pasti harga makanan dan minuman!"

"Sayang sekali, kau belum beruntung Saku. Tebak lagi." Tawa kecil lolos dari bibir Kakashi.

Sakura kembali berpikir. "Foto hidangan?"

"Bukan."

"Nama restoran?"

"Bukan."

"Nomor telepon atau reservasi restoran?"

"Bukan."

" _Mou_! Lalu memangnya apa lagi? Aku tidak tahu!" bibir Sakura maju beberapa senti. Namun hal itu menambah kesan imut pada gadis musim semi itu.

Kakashi tergelak pelan. "Kau kurang teliti, Saku."

"Iya, aku kurang teliti. Memang apa jawabannya?"

"Ini mudah sekali, lho! Yang ada di dalam menu. Mudah bukan?"

Kedua bola mata Sakura berputar cepat. "Aku sudah mengibarkan bendera putih sejak beberapa detik yang lalu, Kashi."

"Oh, baiklah, baiklah. Akan kuberitahu, apa yang ada di dalam menu…"

Tubuh Sakura condong ke depan tanpa ia sadari. "Apa?" tanyanya lirih.

Satu sudut bibir Kakashi terangkat. "Yang ada di dalam menu adalah…." Sengaja pria bermarga Hatake itu menjeda ucapannya agar gadisnya makin penasaran. Namun ketika raut wajah gadisnya mulai berubah kesal, Kakashi kembali melanjutkan.

"Yang ada di dalam menu adalah… _me and you (me n u)_ ," tukas Kakashi tidak lupa disertai satu kedipan mata singkat dan senyum mematikan.

Blusshhh! Rona merah muda yang muncul di pipi Sakura menambah warna merah muda yang ada di kepalanya. Melihatnya, Kakashi tidak mampu menahan gelak tawanya. Sementara Sakura… buru-buru gadis itu menenggak habis _wnie_ di gelasnya untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

― OWARI ―

 **A/N :**

Fanfiksi pertama di fandom Naruto, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_! /ojigi/

Nggak tahu ini Len nulis apa, hahaha. Bagaimana pendapat mu, kau-yang-gencar-memaksaku-bikin-fanfiksi-KakaSaku? XD Adikmu ini tengah belajar bikin fanfiksi pake _chara_ 2D, jadi nulisnya yang ringan-rngan aja /ngakak/ Semoga tidak mengecewakan dikau, _aneue_. Hohoho.

Dibuat berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi XD /ngakak kejer/ Yang beda adalah sasaran gombalan dan reaksi si target. Sasaran Len waktu melempar gombalan satu ini bukan pacar, tapi temen-temen cewek Len yang udah Len anggap seperti kakak sendiri. Dan reaksi mereka waktu itu bukan jejeritan 'Kyaa! Kyaa' seperti cewek lain. Mereka nggak ada yang _blushing_ , melainkan memandang jijik Len sambil bilang, "Wtf!", "Iyuuuhh!", "Len, _for my sake, just stop it!_ ", ngakak, dan reaksi-reaksi nista lainnya. /oke, malah jadi curhatan-mengumbar-aib ini XD /

Rencananya, Len mau terus bikin _drabble_ yang isinya gombalan-gombalan begini. _Pair_ sejauh ini hanya ada KakaSaku di angan karena fanfiksi ini lahir atas paksaan si Cacing Kepanasan. Nggak menutup kemungkinan ada _pair_ lain, kalo ada yang rikues /kayak ada aja/. Dan tidak ada hubungan yang berkaitan antara cerita satu dengan yang lain.

 _So, that's all._ Len harus mengakhiri A/N gaje ini sebelum menyamai panjang fanfiksi gaje bin _cheesy_ ini. _Mind to RnR_?


	2. Chapter 2 : Rusak?

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca, me- _review,_ me- _fav,_ dan mem- _follow_ cerita ini. Masih banyak kekurangan Len sebagai _author newbie_ , dan karena itu Len sangat mengharapkan kritik-saran yang membangun dari kalian semua.

.

 **Keju Di Antara Kita**

Fanfiksi Naruto punya Len. Karakter punya MK _ojiisan_.

 **Warning!** AU, kemungkinan OOC ada, bukan Canon, _typo, plotless_

 _Pairing_ : masih KakaSaku

.

== Chapter 2 ― Rusak? ==

.

Hatake Kakashi. Mahasiswa semester enam bidang arsitektur di Konoha University. Karakternya di fanfiksi ini terbilang _gary stu_ dengan beberapa nilai minus yang entah kenapa tidak sanggup merontokkan ke- _gary stu_ -annya. Yang membuatnya nampak _gary stu_ adalah otak encernya, wajah tampannya, kantongnya yang tidak pernah paceklik. Tipe _don juan_ sejati.

Sedangkan fitur minusnya yang dimiliki pria surai perak itu ialah; tukang _ngaret_ , mesum, _single_ , _playboy,_ mesum, dan MESUM. Tapi sungguh, jumlah gadis yang menaksirnya tidak berkurang dan justru semakin bertambah seperti jamur di musim penghujan.

Kemarin, Kakashi kembali didapuk sebagai salah satu jajaran panitia masa orientasi mahasiswa baru di kampusnya. Sudah pasti jumlah penggemarnya bertambah. Populasi pria di Konoha University bersedih akan makin banyaknya perempuan-perempuan masokis yang rela jatuh di pelukan si _Don Juan_ walau hanya semalam.

Dan berkat masa orientasi itu pulalah, Kakashi sudah menaruh hati pada mahasiswi baru dari jurusan IT yang bernama Haruno Sakura. Tapi rupanya _Don Juan_ sejenis Kakashi juga bisa merasakan nyalinya menciut untuk mendekati sang gadis.

Seorang laki-laki boleh saja pikirannya dipenuhi oleh wanita-wanita cantik, terlebih seorang Hatake Kakashi yang seorang _playboy_ cap kabel. Tapi, ketika mereka akan tidur mereka akan memikirkan hanya satu perempuan yang benar-benar bisa mencuri hati mereka. Dan pada kasus Kakashi, perempuan itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Dan tentu saja, Kakashi tidak bisa membiarkan keadaan seperti ini terus berlanjut.

Sakura berlari kecil menuju ke sebuah _café_ dekat kampusnya. Dirinya ada janji dengan seseorang sore ini dan orang itu adalah Hatake Kakashi. Senior yang diam-diam mencuri hatinya sejak hari ketiga masa orientasi.

Sakura sendiri tidak menyangka, saat seperti ini akan tiba dalam hidupnya. Seorang senior beda jurusan yang dikaguminya mau bertemu dengannya. Sahabatnya Ino tempo hari berkata padanya jika Kakashi ingin menemuinya. Alasannya, ponsel Kakashi bermasalah dan Kakashi ingin bertanya-tanya lebih dahulu pada Sakura dan meminta gadis itu memperbaiki ponselnya jika bersedia.

Otak cemerlang Sakura bingung, tak habis pikir. Kenapa _harus_ dirinya di antara sekian banyak mahasiswa jurusan IT yang dimintai tolong oleh senior _playboy_ itu? Lalu, apa otak seorang jenius seperti Kakashi tidak bisa membenahi ponselnya sendiri? Berbagai macam pertanyaan berkecamuk di benak Sakura.

Begitu memasuki _café_ , tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk menemukan Kakashi. Surai perak yang menantang gravitasi itu cukup mencolok dan sangat mudah ditandai. Setelah merapikan penampilannya sebentar―secara asal, Sakura berjalan ke meja Kakashi.

"Maaf sudah membuat _Senpai_ menunggu."

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura, tersenyum, kemudian berkata, " _Daijobu_. Aku belum lama tiba di sini. Silahkan duduk."

" _Arigatou, Senpai_."

"Aku sudah memesankan kau menu yang sama denganku. Kau tidak keberatan?"

Sakura melirik sebentar ke arah _pancake_ dan jus melon di hadapan Kakashi. "Sama sekali tidak. Terima kasih, lagi."

"Hm."

"Jadi, boleh aku bertanya sebentar sebelum memperbaiki ponselmu, _Senpai_?"

"Silahkan."

"Kenapa kau meminta tolong padaku? Kurasa ada lebih banyak mahasiswa yang lebih pandai daripada aku. Terutama para _senpai_." Sakura bertanya tanpa bertele-tele dengan tegas.

Kakashi mengulum senyumnya. "Karena kudengar beberapa dosen mulai memperhatikanmu. Kau begitu menonjol di kelasmu akan kecakapanmu dalam bidang IT. Banyak orang yang sudah mengakui itu. Jadi, aku penasaran. Apa kata-kata mereka bisa kupercaya atau tidak?"

Sakura tersenyum miring. "Jadi kau meremehkanku, _Senpai_?" sepercik aura gelap mulai menguar dari tubuh Sakura.

Kakashi mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Aku tidak bilang begitu."

Obrolan mereka terpotong ketika seorang pramusaji datang membawakan hidangan Sakura.

"Silahkan dimakan," ujar Kakashi.

Sakura mulai menyuap _pancake_ ke dalam mulutnya. "Oke, terserah. Lalu kenapa kau tidak memperbaiki ponselmu sendiri? Otak cemerlangmu itu tidak mampu melakukannyakah, _Senpai_?" tanya Sakura dengan nada penuh ejekan.

"Hm, kurasa ini bukan masalah yang bisa kuselesaikan sendiri."

"Yah, terserah. Kalau begitu, boleh aku lihat ponselmu?" tangan Sakura terjulur menagih ponsel Kakashi.

Kakashi tentu langsung menyerahkan ponselnya yang kini sudah diotak-atik oleh Sakura. Aktifitas makan Sakura terhenti sejenak karena mengecek ponsel Kakashi.

"Tidak ada yang salah atau rusak dengan ponselmu, _Senpai_. Semua baik-baik saja," kata Sakura beberapa saat kemudian, masih mengotak-atik ponsel Kakashi.

" _Hountou_? Tapi aku yakin ada yang bermasalah dengan ponselku."

"Tidak, _Senpai_. Semua baik-baik saja. _Software, hardware,_ semua oke. Ponselmu juga bersih, tidak ada virus. Hanya saja ada beberapa aplikasi yang harus kau hapus karena itu bisa memperlambat kerja ponselmu. Kinerja ponselmu juga baik, responsif. Tidak ada yang bermasalah dengan ponselmu, _Senpai_." Sakura menyodorkan ponsel Kakashi di atas meja ke arah si empunya.

"Tidak, kau pasti melewatkan sesuatu. Sudah jelas ada yang bermasalah dengan ponselku."

"Tsk! Aku memang belum sehebat para jenius IT di luar sana, tapi jika hanya masalah ponsel, aku tidak mungkin tidak tahu, _Senpai_." Sakura berkata penuh penekanan karena merasa amat diremehkan oleh Kakashi. "Aku yakin ponselmu tidak bermasalah."

"Dan aku yakin ponselku bermasalah."

Sakura menghela nafasnya kasar. Siapa sangka orang yang membuatnya tertarik bisa begitu menyebalkan? "Mungkin yang bermasalah itu kau sendiri, _Senpai_."

"Hei, aku serius! Ponselku bermasalah, Haruno-san."

"Oh ya? Katakan padaku apa masalahnya itu," tantang Sakura dengan senyum licik plus nada mengejek.

"Baiklah. Yang bermasalah pada ponselku adalah… ponselku tidak memiliki nomormu, tidak memiliki alamat _e-mail_ -mu, tidak memiliki kontakmu di media sosial, dan tidak memiliki gambar kita berdua di dalamnya," kata Kakashi lancar. Sangat, sangat, sangat lancar.

"Ap-apa?!" Sakura bisa merasakan pipinya mulai memanas. Tapi egonya mengatakan dirinya tidak boleh terlihat tersipu di depan Kakashi.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Ada yang bermasalah dengan ponselku. Dan masalah itu adalah ponselku tidak memiliki nomormu, alamat _e-mail-_ mu, kontakmu di semua media sosial, dan gambar kita berdua. Apa jawabanku kurang jelas?" Kakashi mengakhiri perkataannya dengan senyum tipis.

Manik _emerald_ Sakura menatap tajam pada kelabu Kakashi. Sekarang, rasanya semua sudut wajahnya memanas.

Dan tanpa disangka, Sakura justru berdiri dari duduknya. "Terima kasih atas makanannya, _Senpai_. Dan terima kasih, sudah membuang-buang waktuku. Aku permisi dulu." Kemudian gadis bersurai merah muda itu melenggang pergi keluar _café_.

Di tempatnya, Kakashi tertawa pelan. Kepergian Sakura bukan berarti gagal. Dirinya sudah hafal berbagai tabiat wanita. Ditambah, rona merah di wajah Sakura tadi terlihat begitu jelas di kulitnya yang putih. Yang harus Kakashi lakukan hanyalah mengejar lebih keras saja.

― KELAR ―

* * *

 **A/N :**

 _Again, what the f_ _―_ _k did I write, uh?!_ / _table flip_ / Berasa masih kaku buat nulis cerita pake _chara_ 2D. _So yeah, I keep on trying and this is the result_. Yakin dah, masih ada _lack_ sana-sini.

Terus gombalannya itu apa juga? Hahaha. Karena pura-pura hape ketinggalan, pura-pura nggak ada pulsa, sok-sok'an lupa taroh hapenya di mana demi dapetin nomer orang yang kita taksir, itu semua ketinggalan jaman banget! _So old_! _Come on guys,_ _upgrade_ modus kalian! XD

 _Then,_ baca komen-komen kalian semua bikin Len ngakak. _Thankseu_ yang udah mau baca, meninggalkan jejak di kolom _review_ maupun mem- _follow_ cerita ini. _I really appreciate your support guys ;)_ Dan… yang bingung panggil Len apa, panggil Len nggak apa-apa, Kuroshi-san juga nggak apa-apa, tamvan apalagi XD

Dan saya mau tanya, ni cerita kalo masuk genre humor itu cocok nggak? Tolong dijawab dengan jujur, jangan kayak kamu yang nggak mau jujur sama perasaanmu ke dia :v Soalnya tiap Len baca ulang ni cerita bawaannya ngakak keras

 _Anw,_ saya terbuka akan usulan _pair_ Kakashi ama siapa aja asal jangan boyxboy, hwhwhw.

Hahh, oke. Saya, Domyouji Tsukasa, bakal balik lagi dengan gombalan baru. _Sorede, see ya_!


	3. Chapter 3 : Call Me

Naruto yang punya MK _ojiisan_. Cerita yang punya Len.

 **Warning!** AU, kemungkinan OOC ada, bukan Canon, _typo, plotless_

 _Pairing_ : kali ini Kakashi x Tsunade

.

.

 **Keju Di Antara Kita**

 **Chapter 3** **― Call Me...  
**

.

Malam ini Tsunade mendapat waktu luang yang cukup banyak di tengah-tengah kesibukannya. Sebagaimana ia menghabiskan waktu luangnya, jika tidak bermain judi hingga bangkrut, maka ia akan minum-minum sampai mukanya benar-benar memerah karena mabuk. Dan malam ini Tsunade lebih memilih opsi terakhir.

Pilihan Tsunade membuat dirinya tedampar di salah satu klub malam langganannya ditemani segelas _Jhon Jameson_. Tsunade duduk sendirian di bar sementara sang bartender sibuk melayani pesanan lain. Dirinya sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk bergabung dengan manusia-manusia lain yang tengah menggerakkan tubuh mereka mengikuti irama di lantai dansa.

"Jiraiya! Aku tambah lagi!" Tsunade mengangkat tinggi-tinggi gelasnya.

" _Yare yare_ , kau berniat minum sampai _hangover_?" sang bartender―Jiraiya―tidak langsung menanggapi pesanan pelanggan setianya itu.

"Tsk! Lakukan saja!" alis Tsunade bertaut kesal.

" _Ha'i, ha'i_."

Tidak lama kemudian pesanan Tsunade sudah tersaji di hadapan wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Maaf, Nona." Satu tepukan di pundak Tsunade membuat wanita itu menoleh ke samping. Didapatinya seorang pria dengan surai perak melawan gravitasi yang tadi menepuk pundaknya.

"Ya, ada apa?" walau penerangan di klub ini remang-remang, tapi Tsunade bisa memastikan pria di sampingnya ini memliki paras rupawan. Jangan lupakan sepasan manik kelabu yang tersembunyi di balik kelopaknya yang sayu itu.

"Kau berhutang minuman padaku, Nona," kata pria itu.

"Hah?! Apa kau bilang? Berhutang minum? Padamu? Kau pasti bercanda," urat Tsunade mulai muncul. Ia bahkan sudah melupakan dirinya yang tadi sempat mengagumi pria itu.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Nona."

"Jadi, kenapa aku bisa berhutang minum padamu?" tanya Tsunade sinis.

"Karena aku menjatuhkan milikku saat aku melihatmu." Ketenangan pria itu dalam berbicara membuat Tsunade mau tak mau tertawa kecil. Dalam sekejap saja Tsunade sudah tahu tipe pria macam apa pria berambut perak ini. Dan Tsunade selalu suka permainan semacam ini.

"Oke, jadi kau ingin pesan apa? Aku yang akan bayar. Rasanya tidak enak mempunyai hutang pada orang lain, kau tahu?"

Pria itu terkekeh pelan dan duduk di samping kanan Tsunade. " _Cassanova, please_ ," pesannya pada bartender.

Tiba-tiba Tsunade tertawa kecil. " _Cassanova_? Menyesuaikan minumanmu dengan kepribadianmu, heh?"

"Kau bisa menganggapnya begitu, Nona." Pria itu tersenyum. Salah satu senyuman paling menawan yang pernha Tsunade lihat.

"Ini _Cassanova_ -mu, bung!" segelas _Cassanova_ telah tersaji untuk pria itu. Tanpa sungkan, pria itu segera melumasi kerongkongannya dengan minuman favoritnya itu.

Tsunade melihat siluet pria itu dari samping. Hidung mancung, bibir tipis yang tampak ahli, rambut perak yang membuatnya ingin menjamahnya, lalu jakunnya yang bergerak tiap kali menenggak minuman. Sungguh, bukan pemandangan yang buruk.

Tsunade kemudian membenahi duduknya. Serong ke kanan menghadap pria itu. Dagunya ia tumpukan pada tangannya yang bertumpu pada sikunya. Senyum miringnya muncul.

" _Ne_ , jadi siapa namamu? Aku Tsunade."

Pria itu menoleh. Badannya juga menyerong ke arah Tsunade. " _Well_ , orang-orang memanggilku Kakashi. Tapi…" tubuh tegap pria itu maju, mengeliminasi jarak antara dia dan Tsunade. Serta tanpa ragu mendekatkan wajahnya ke samping wajah Tsunade lalu berbisik, "…tapi, kau bisa memanggilku 'malam ini'," tandasnya.

Tsunade tertawa kecil. Wajahnya sudah memerah dan itu bukan karena pengaruh alkohol.

― KELAR ―

* * *

 **A/N :**

Yak, mari kita sudahi saja cerita ini sebelum ratingnya naik XDD /LOL/ Ada dua gombalan di sini dan yang terakhir itu sesuatu sekali. Hahahaha. Dan saya cukup sering praktekin gombalan terakhir ke temen-temen

 _Pairing_ kali ini saya buat atas desakan si Cacing Kepanasan. _So how about this_ , kau-yang-minta- _pairing_ -KakaTsunade? Apakah tulisan anak inosen ini masih kaku? LOL.

Dan buat yang lain, semoga suka gombalannya. Saya masih menunggu masukan dari kalian.

Ya udah, gitu aja. Saya, Yang Gantengnya Udah Terverifikasi, _see ya next chapter_!


	4. Chapter 4 : Dimulai Dengan Apa?

_Yoooooooossshhh_! Kembali lagi bersama _author_ tjakep ini dengan fanfiksi penuh keju! Beneran terhura melihat _support_ kalian semua buat _author_ bau kencur ini, hahaha. _Sorede, please enjoy the 4_ _th_ _chapter of 'Keju Di Antara Kita'_!

.

 _Standard disclaimer applied_. Karakter-karakter dimari punyanya MK _ojiisan_. Cerita yang punya Len.

 **Warning!** AU, kemungkinan OOC ada, bukan Canon, _typo, plotless_

 _Pairing_ : KakaSaku lagi

.

 **Keju Di Antara Kita**

 **Chapter 4** **―** **Dimulai Dengan Apa?!**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanya ada dua manusia beda _gender_ di ruang tengah keluarga Haruno. Yaitu Haruno Sakura dan Kakashi Hatake. Mereka tidak sedang berpacaran, melainkan belajar. Belajar Bahasa Inggris sesuai persetujuan keduanya. Di sini Kakashi yang mahasiswa berperan sebagai guru privat remaja labil yang sedang puber bernama Haruno Sakura.

Tapi sepertinya di sesi belajar sore ini hanya Sakura yang tidak bersemangat. Sedari tadi bibir gadis berambut permen kapas itu mengerucut berkali-kali. Dagunya dengan betah ditopangnya menggunakan tangan kanannya. Serta manik gioknya menatap malas deretan huruf di buku paket miliknya.

"… _and now let's move to recount text. The purpose of this text is to tell the readers about what happened in the past through a sequence events…_ "

"Haaahhh." Sakura mendesah pelan agar guru surai perak di hadapannya tidak mendengar.

"… _but report text is different from narrative. Because report is a non-fictional work, while narrative is a fictional work. Get it,_ Sakura?"

" _Yes_ ," balas Sakura dengan malas, singkat, padat, dan jelas. Dirinya sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Kakashi sedari tadi. Masuk kuping kiri keluar kuping kanan.

" _Okay, then let's check the generic structure of report text. The first is orientation_ ―"

Kelopak mata Sakura terpejam sejenak. Dirinya benar-benar sudah tidak mau belajar lagi sekarang. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang masuk lewat pintu kaca di ruang tengahnya dan suara khas milik Kakashi yang sedang melantunkan logat _British_ yang seksi tidak mampu menahan rasa kantuk dan malas yang melanda Sakura.

Buukk!

Tanpa rasa bersalah, Sakura mendaratkan jidat lebarnya ke meja. Hal ini membuat kening Kakashi sedikit mengerut melihat kelakuan muridnya itu.

" _Pay attention,_ Sakura," titah Kakashi dalam nada absolut.

"Belajarnya sudah saja ya, _Sensei_?" balas Sakura dengan suara yang tidak begitu jelas karena masih bertahan dalam posisinya.

Kakashi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Tidak bisa, Sakura. Kita harus menyelesaikan materi mengenai jenis-jenis teks hari ini juga."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya sedikit. "Tidak mau, _Sensei_."

" _What's your excuse, then_?"

"Ini," Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk kepalanya sendiri. Sebelah alis Kakashi terangkat karena tidak paham dengan maksud Sakura. Baginya, tidak ada yang salah dengan kepala gadis musim _cherry_ semi itu, "kepalaku sudah berasap. Otakku sudah _overheat_ , tidak bisa dipaksa lagi," lanjut Sakura dalam gumaman malas.

"Alasanmu tidak valid. Tidak ada asap yang keluar dari kepalamu, dan…" Kakashi tanpa canggung meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi lebar Sakura. Guru mesum dan tukang _ngaret_ itu tidak sadar perilakunya ini membuat jantung muridnya bertalu-talu bagai bedug yang ditabuh saat malam takbiran Idul Fitri, "…tidak ada yang _overheat_ dalam kepalamu," tandas Kakashi.

" _Mou_!" Sakura buru-buru menepis tangan _sensei_ -nya itu. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau belajar lagi. Titik! Belajar hari ini sudah cukup. Aku ingin istirahat. Aku lelah sekali, _Sensei_." Badan Sakura kembali loyo.

Kakashi mendesah pelan sambil menutup buku pegangannya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Lagipula proses belajar yang dipaksa juga tidak baik."

Manik Sakura berbinar dan tubuhnya menegang saking senangnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sakura memberesi buku-bukunya yang berserakan di meja.

"Tapi aku ada tugas untukmu." Ucapan Kakashi membuat aktivitas Sakura terhenti.

"Tugas?"

"Iya, tugas. Kuberi kau satu pertanyaan sederhana tapi kau harus menjabarkan jawabannya ke dalam satu halaman folio. Dikumpulkan dua hari lagi di pertemuan berikutnya."

Desah kecewa keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, tugasnya akan kutambah," ancam Kakashi.

"Apa? Enak saja! Tidak mau!" tolak Sakura dengan tegas.

"Jadi, benar-benar mau ditambah?" Kakashi menyeringai. Tidak mungkin Sakura bisa melawannya. Dia adalah yang dominan disini.

Bibir Sakura kembali mengerucut. "Baik, baik." Dikeluarkannya buku catatan miliknya yang sempat mampir ke dalam tasnya. Alat tulis juga sudah siap di tangannya. "Jadi apa pertanyaannya?"

"Ini untuk menguji pemahamanmu dalam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris…"

"Oke. Jadi, pertanyaannya?"

Seulas seringai tersungging di bibir tipis Kakashi. Ia kemudian melipat kedua tangannya dan menjadikannya sebagai tumpuan dagunya. " _We all know that word 'happiness' starts with 'H'…_ "

Sengaja Kakashi menjeda kalimatnya untuk memberi Sakura waktu untuk menulis. Si gadis musim semi itu kelihatan serius sekali. Tidak _aware_ sedikitpun mengenai niatan Kakashi.

"Sudah?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sudah."

" _Okay, so, word 'happiness' starts with 'H'. But, why does mine starts with 'U'_?"

Sakura menulis lanjutan pertanyaan yang jadi tugasnya itu. Awalnya Sakura biasa saja. Kemudian, baru Sakura tersadar…

"PERTANYAAN MACAM APA INI?!" Braaakk!

Teriakan Sakura datang bebarengan dengan bunyi meja yang digebrak sepenuh hati. Sungguh, hatinya jadi makin tidak karuan sekarang ini. Dan Sakura yakin rona merah mulai menjalari pipinya. Mungkin sudah sampai ke telinga saat ini.

"Hahahaha." Kakashi tergelak melihat reaksi Sakura. "Nah, jawab pertanyaan itu ya? Ingat, satu halaman folio, tidak kurang. Aku menanti jawabanmu dua hari lagi." Kakashi mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebagai salam perpisahan sebelum pergi. Sebelum dirinya kena bogem mentah dari muridnya tersebut.

"KEMBALI KAU, KAKASHI-SENSEI SIALAN!" jerit Sakura seraya tergopoh-gopoh keluar menyusul gurunya itu.

Percuma, begitu sampai di depan rumah dirinya sudah tidak mendapati sosok pria berambut perak itu di manapun. Hanya ada Sakura yang hatinya berdebar-debar dan otaknya yang kebingungan memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan gurunya tadi.

― _OWARI_ ―

 **A/N :**

Mwahahahahaha, Len ngakak sendiri sama _chapter_ ini. Soalnya gombalan ini udah lumayan sering Len praktekin ke sohib-sohib Len dan temen-temen Len, reaksi mereka juga beragam banget, dan nggak tau kenapa, tiap selesai ngegombal itu bawaannya pengen ketawaaa aja XD

Dan nggak lupa, terima kasih atas _review_ buat _chapter-chapter_ sebelumnya. Juga buat tiga _guests_ yang sudah berkenan mampir dan kasih _review_. _And tbh, I was pretty confused because of this_. Saya anak _newbie_ di ffn jadi agak bingung karena komentar _guests_ sempet nggak muncul dan harus dimoderasi. Sebenernya ada empat sih, tapi yang satu itu aslinya punya akun tapi sok-sok'an nge- _guest_ /digetok/ _And especially,_ terima kasih lagi atas kritik dari salah satu _guest_ yang membangun. _Thank you for the warning_ , sudah saya perbaiki.

Buat _chapter_ ini, _dou desuka?_ Silahkan _review_ soal apapun. Kritik-saran paling ditunggu sama _author_ bau-kencur di ffn ini. Atau mau _request pairing_? Boleh. Asal _male chara_ -nya tetep Kakashi ye? _But keep it in mind,_ maaf Len nggak nerima _pairing_ belok-belok. _Pairing_ -nya yang lurus-lurus aja :3

 _Ja_ , kalau begitu saya, Vampir Dengan Segelas Susu Di Tangan, pamit undur diri. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ berikutnya dengan 'keju' yang lain! Salam KEJU! YEAAAAHHHH!


	5. Chapter 5 : Lego

Yooosshh, _chapter 5 updated_! Selamat menikmati _keju_ kali ini!

.

 _Standard disclaimer applied_. Karakter-karakter dimari punyanya MK _ojiisan_. Cerita yang punya Len.

 **Warning!** AU, kemungkinan OOC ada, bukan Canon, _typo, plotless_

 _Pairing_ : KakaSaku egen

.

 **Keju Di Antara Kita**

 **Chapter 5** **― Lego**

 **.**

Beberapa bulan belakangan ini ada kegiatan baru yang mengisi akhir pekan Kakashi Hatake, si arsitek muda bersurai perak yang belum menemukan belahan jiwa. Bukan kegiatan negatif, kegiatan ini justru sangat positif dan bisa dibilang dapat membantu profesinya.

Kegiatan itu adalah… ikut perkumpulan pecinta lego.

Ya, kalian tidak salah baca. Sekarang ini Kakashi sudah genap lima bulan menjadi member tetap perkumpulan pecinta lego di Tokyo. Awalnya hanya rekomendasi dari sahabat karibnya―Yamato―ketika dirinya dilanda stress mencari ide. Tapi sekarang Kakashi tidak bisa pergi dari perkumpulan itu.

Lagipula bagi Kakashi mengikuti perkumpulan ini membawa hal-hal positif bagi dirinya. Menurut Kakashi pribadi, hal ini lebih baik daripada keluyuran tidak jelas dan pulang dengan kantong yang makin kempis. Dengan begini kantongnya terselamatkan. Kehidupannya lebih terjamin. Berbanding lurus dengan asupan Icha-Icha Paradise dirinya yang juga terjamin. Selain itu, mungkin saja ia bisa menemukan pemilik hati yang sepi ini.

Ah, coret kalimat terakhir tadi. Membuat dirinya yang mendekati sempurna dan berhasil memikat para perempuan beda dimensi menjadi mengenaskan saja. Tapi hey! Itu fakta tak terbantahkan!

Jadi ya… sudahlah…

Dan di akhir pekan kali ini, Kakashi pergi ke perkumpulan pecinta lego. Walau terlambat dua puluh menit dari jadwal yang ditentukan.

"Ah, kau datang juga Kakashi-san! Kupikir kau tidak akan datang…" Tenten, salah satu pengurus perkumpulan menyambut Kakashi yang baru tiba.

Kakashi tersenyum. "Yah, begitulah."

"Yang lain sudah mulai menyusun lego. _Prompt_ di pertemuan kali ini adalah 'Bangunan Terkenal Dunia'. Kau bisa membuat miniaturnya seorang diri atau berkelompok," jelas Tenten.

"Begitu…. Kalau begitu, aku akan segera mulai."

" _Ha'i_!"

Begitu Tenten menghilang―tidak benar-benar menghilang, Tenten hanya kembali ke mejanya. Tempat ia mengerjakan miniatur Tokyo Tower bersama Neji―mata Kakashi langsung menyisir ruangan besar ini. Dirinya juga berpikir, _sebaiknya mengerjakan sendiri atau bersama orang lain?_

Dan begitu manik kelabunya tertumbuk pada gadis berambut merah jambu, Kakashi sudah tahu jawabannya. _Aku akan mengerjakannya bersama orang lain_. Dengan senyum tipis, Kakashi berjalan mendekati gadis bersurai merah jambu itu.

Nama gadis itu Sakura Haruno. Nama yang senada dengan warna helai rambutnya. Mahasiswi kedokteran semester lima yang diam-diam menarik perhatian arsitek muda kita. Kakashi duduk di bantal kosong di seberang Sakura. Meja kayu berkaki rendah menjadi penghalang mereka.

"Menara Eiffel, huh?" Kakashi mencoba menebak dari miniatur yang baru jadi seperempatnya tersebut.

Sakura yang akan meletakkan kepingan lego terdiam. Baru ia sadari jika ada orang lain yang duduk di hadapannya. "Ya, tebakanmu benar."

Kakashi lalu mengambil satu keping lego. "Boleh aku bergabung denganmu?"

"Silahkan saja." Sakura mengangkat bahu cuek, tidak peduli. Tapi bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Kakashi melakukan hal yang sama; tersenyum tipis. Tapi walau hanya seulas kurva tipis yang ditunjukkannya, dalam hati Kakashi bersorak. _Inner_ -nya mendadak heboh. Khas seorang _single_ yang mendapat respon dari incarannya.

Kakashi dan Sakura mulai bekerja sama menyusun miniatur Menara Eiffel. Keheningan mendominasi di antara mereka. Itu karena mereka perlu konsentrasi dalam menyusun kepingan-kepingan lego.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kau meletakkan kepingan itu disini?" koreksi Sakura.

Kakashi berpikir sebentar namun cepat. "Kurasa tidak. Lebih baik disini karena bisa menopang dua keping sekaligus. Selain itu, menaruhnya disini bisa memperkuat miniatur ini."

Sakura menyimak penjelasan Kakashi. "Kau benar. Terima kasih."

"Hm, tidak perlu."

Keduanya kembali terdiam, sesekali masih berbicara perihal koordinasi tempat seperti tadi. Dan Kakashi tentu saja tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan untuk mencuri pandang ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura," kata Kakashi setelah diam beberapa saat.

"Ya?" Sakura membalas sambil terus berusaha menyusun lego. Dua-duanya sama-sama berbicara sambil terus menyusun.

"Aku… telah berpikir mengenai satu hal…"

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" Sakura terdengar tidak begitu antusias karena terlalu fokus pada legonya.

Tapi Kakashi tidak merasa risih pun terganggu. "Jadi begini. Kau suka lego dan aku, juga suka lego. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita membangun sesuatu?"

"Bukankah kita sedang membangun sesuatu sekarang ini, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Ya, aku tahu. Maksudku… membangun sesuatu yang lain."

"Sesuatu yang lain? Apa?"

Kakashi berhenti menyusun lego dan menopang dagunya. Berlagak seperti sedang berpikir keras. Sakura dibuatnya berhenti menyusun lego karena ini―dan menunggu jawaban Kakashi tentunya. "Mmm, hubungan. Masuk akal bukan? Kau dan aku menyukai lego, jadi kenapa kita tidak membangun sesuatu? Dan sesuatu itu adalah hubungan."

Sakura tergelak mendengar jawaban Kakashi.

"Apa itu lucu?" tanya Kakashi pura-pura.

Sakura berusaha meredakan tawanya. "Tidak. Hanya saja, kita perlu membangun pondasi yang kuat terlebih dahulu, Kakashi-san. Dan pondasi itu adalah… bagaimana jika kita saling mengenal lebih dalam kemudian bersahabat?"

Kali ini giliran Kakashi yang tertawa. "Kau tahu aku menginginkan lebih dari itu, Sakura."

"Aku tahu. Maka dari itu, bukankah itu artinya kita harus membangun pondasi yang kuat terlebih dahulu? Saling mengenal lebih jauh lagi, sahabat, kemudian sahabat super, lalu sahabat super-duper-super, lalu―"

Kakashi tertawa. " _Stop_. Hentikan itu. Kau membuat pondasi yang rumit dan tidak perlu," potong Kakashi.

Sepasang manik milik Kakashi dan Sakura lalu bersirobok. Tawa keduanya lalu kembali pecah.

.

― _OWARI_ ―

 **A/N :**

Kelar juga, fufufufu. Seperti biasa, gimana _chapter_ kali ini? XD

Terinspirasi waktu dulu jaman TK maen rumah-rumahan bareng temen-temen. Ketika diseret paksa ikutan, saya ogah banget kalo disuruh jadi orang tua. _Like the HELL I would_! Saya lebih pilih jadi anak yang bandel tapi ngegemesin-ngangenin dan susah dilupakan karena memang itulah saya XD Atau jadi penjahatnya aja XD

.

Kemarin ada _guest_ yang rikues(?) KakashixOC _multichip_. _Etto_ , maaf sekali kayaknya saya belum sanggup bikinnya. Buat saya, _multichip_ terasa berat ditambah OC ditambah saya belum terbiasa nulis pake _chara_ 2D /dor!/ diinjek/ Sekali lagi, maaf belum bisa mengabulkan permintaan kamu / _ojigi_ /. Mungkin Jin di lampu bisa /WOIIII/

Dan yang mau ambil gombalannya, silahkan. Jangan sungkan-sungkan :D

 _Ja,_ kalau begitu saya, Yang Dulu PDKT―Pernah Dekat Kemudian Terlupakan, pamit dulu. Semoga masih bisa bertemu di _chap_ berikutnya /tsah/ Salam KEJU!


End file.
